Benutzer:猫砂 catlitta
我''' Ich' ''Ich bin 1992 geboren, bin Deutscher und lebe in der Nähe von Hamburg. NFS-Gamer bin ich seit 1998. Mich interessieren außerhalb von schnellen Wagen und 100% auch die Spielwelt an sich, wie zum Beispiel allgemeine Sachen wie die Infrastruktur u. Ä. der Städte. Ich bin absoluter Perfektionist, somit extrem ordungsorientiert und für mich sind alle Artikel "gleichberechtigt". thumb|left|170pxMein größtes Interesse gilt den unterschiedlichen Fahrern und den Städten. Die Favoriten unter den fahrbaren Untersätzen sind bei mir hauptsächlich deutsche Autos der Marken Porsche, BMW und Audi. Hier gefallen mir nicht nur die modernsten Wagen, wie dem Audi Quattro Concept, dem Porsche 911 oder dem BMW M3 GTR, sondern auch Youngtimer wie dem Opel Manta oder den alten Porsche-Modellen. Außerdem gefallen mir sowohl japanische und koreanische Importwagen, wie z. B. dem Lexus LFA, dem Nissan Skyline oder dem Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, als auch amerikanische Muscle Cars wie z. B. dem Dodge Charger R/T oder dem Chevrolet Nova SS. Meine Lieblingsautomarke ist und bleibt Lexus. Musikalisch bin ich Metal-orientiert. Bands, die mich ansprechen, sind ChthoniC, Sargeist und Dark Funeral, sowie viele weniger bekannte Bands. Außerhalb von Autos und Musik interessere ich mich für Luftfahrt, Geschichte, Geographie und Fotographie, ebenfalls für Filme, hauptsächlich Action-, Splatter- und Comedyfilme, für verschiedene Länder und Kulturen (vorallem Taiwan, China, Japan und Korea) und natürlich auch für das weibliche Geschlecht. 联系 Kontakt Wer mit mir zocken will, findet mich im PlayStation Network oder auf dem europäischen NFS World-Sever unter dem Namen catlitta392. Wer Interesse hat, mit mir zu chatten, kann mich gerne bei Skype adden: catlitta392@hotmail.de 我的贡献 Meine Beiträge * 我最喜爱的网站 Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Bayview * Clarence Callahan * Lou Park * Rockport 游戏进度 Spielfortschritt The Need for Speed *Plattform: PC *Version: Demo-Version *Lieblingswagen: Porsche 911 Carrera (993) *Meinung: An diesem Spiel gefallen mir die damals attraktive Grafik, der Detailgrad der Autos und die abwechslungsreichen Strecken. Negativ ist mir soweit nichts aufgefallen. Need for Speed II *Plattform: PC *Version: Special Edition *Spielfortschritt: alle Boni freigeschaltet *Lieblingswagen: Lotus Esprit V8, Daytona TombStone Racing Car *Meinung: In NFS II gefallen mir ebenfalls die vielen abwechslungsreichen Strecken und der Splitscreen-Modus - macht einfach Fun. Die Grafik ist auch okay. Was mich ein wenig stört, ist das etwas ausgelutschte Wagenarsenal, denn diese Konzeptkisten sind mir auf Dauer zu eintönig. Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit *Plattform: PC *Spielfortschritt: Anfang *Lieblingswagen: / *Meinung: NFS 3 gefällt mir nicht so gut wie der Vorgänger. Zwar gibt es hier coole Verfolgungsjagden mit den Cops, doch trotzdem ist das Wagenarsenal noch langweiliger und die Strecken sind alle in den USA. Dazu finde ich das Spiel auch relativ schwer. Need for Speed: High Stakes *Plattform: PC *Spielfortschritt: Karriere gemeistert. *Lieblingswagen: Porsche 911 Turbo (993) *Hauptwagen: Porsche 911 Turbo (993) *Meinung: Schon beim Intro stockt mir der Atem. Alles, was ich damals wollte, war der Porsche! Naja, vom Gameplay her ähnelt es stark seinem Vorgänger, trotzdem machen die vielen neuen Strecken einiges wett. Bei diesem Spiel wird man schon manchmal melancholisch. Auch die Auswahl an Fahrzeugen ist der Hammer. Und dass sie sich sogar die Mühe gemacht haben, die Polizeiwagen in den unterschiedlichen Lackierungen der Länder zu gestalten - echt gute Arbeit. Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed *beim Freund auf PC angespielt *Spielfortschritt: Mitte *Lieblingswagen: Porsche 911 GT2 (993) *Hauptwagen: / *Meinung: Richtig cool, einmal die Porsche-Evolution zu durchleben... Auch, dass das Spiel realistischer ist als seine Vorgänger, macht mir nichts aus. Hier gibt es eine große Anzahl von Porsche-Modellen und ein paar nette Landschaften in Mitteleuropa. Meiner Meinung nach gibt es auch in diesem Spiel nichts Negatives - ich hatte nur damals das Gefühl, dass das Spiel im Laufe der Story ziemlich schwierig wurde. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 *Plattform: PC *Spielfortschritt: Mitte/Ende *Lieblingswagen: Porsche 911 Turbo (996) *Meinung: Ich finde, ab hier beginnt quasi die Neuzeit der NFS-Teile. Arcade-lastiges Gameplay ist soweit nicht schlecht, doch meiner Meinung nach sind die Umgebungen und die Autos zu eintönig und langweilig. Und jetzt werfen die Cop-Helis noch mit brennenden Fässern - ist ja fast wie bei Mario Kart. Need for Speed: Underground *Plattform: PlayStation 2 *Spielfortschritt: Underground-Modus gemeistert *Lieblingswagen: Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34), Honda Civic Si Coupé (6. Generation) *Hauptwagen: Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) *Meinung: Schließlich kommt EA zum Entschluss, ganz auf die Luxuskisten zu verzichten... Gefiel mir eigentlich ganz gut - und dazu noch die vielen Tuningmöglichkeiten und die schicke Stadt. Leider ist diese nur nicht frei befahrbar und irgendwie kam mir das Spiel damals ziemlich schwierig vor. Zum ersten Mal gibt es auch richtige Persönlichkeiten in der Story und so. Im Nachhinein habe ich von diesem Spiel einen richtig guten Eindruck - es macht immer wieder Spaß. Need for Speed: Underground 2 *Plattform: PlayStation 2 *Spielfortschritt: Mitte *Lieblingswagen: Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) *Hauptwagen: Nissan 240SX *Meinung: Das Spiel ist eigentlich nur eine Erweiterung des 1. Teils. Es gibt endlich eine frei befahrbare Stadt und noch mehr Wagen und Tuningteile - cool. Der Schwierigkeitsgrad ist etwas leichter als der des 1. Teils der Serie - im Großen und Ganzen hat das Spiel richig Spaß gemacht. Need for Speed: Most Wanted *Plattform: PlayStation 2 *Version: normal *Spielfortschritt: 100% *Karriere: 100% *Herausforderungs-Serie: 100% *Kopfgeld: ~ $ 39.000.000 *Lieblingswagen: BMW M3 GTR, Porsche 911 Turbo (996) *Hauptwagen: BMW M3 GTR, Porsche 911 Turbo (996) *Meinung: Wahrscheinlich mein Favorit der Serie... Eine Stadt mit cooler Atmosphäre, eine große Anzahl von Autos und das Comeback der Cops! Dazu eine hammer Story um ein schon fast heiliges Auto. Das Spiel hat mich sogar so inspiriert, 3-mal so viel Kopfgeld zu sammeln als wie viel zum Endboss notwendig ist - und das ohne einen einzigen Cheat. Negativ ist hier aber, dass es viel zu wenig Tuningmöglichkeiten gibt und dass sich die Autos wie Panzer fahren. Need for Speed: Carbon *Plattform: PlayStation 2 *Version: normal *Spielfortschritt: 9X% *Karriere: 100% *Herausforderungs-Serie: 9X% *Lieblingswagen: BMW M3 GTR, Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34), Dodge Charger R/T, Plymouth Hemi Cuda *Hauptwagen: Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) *Meinung: Hier war EA faul. Die Cops sprechen im Funk sogar von Bezirk Rosewood. Echt peinlich. Trotzdem gibt es hier einige Neuerungen, wie z. B. das Crew-System. Dies finde ich ziemlich gelungen. Die Story ist auch erste Sahne und die Canyon-Duelle machen richtig Spaß - vorallem wenn man The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift gesehen hat. Außerdem gibt es hier das brandneue Autosculpt-Feature, das unglaubliches Tuning ermöglicht. Need for Speed: ProStreet *Plattform: XBOX 360 *Version: normal *Spielfortschritt: Mitte/Ende *Lieblingswagen: Porsche 911 GT2 (997), BMW M3 E46, Dodge Charger R/T *Hauptwagen: BMW M3 E46, Nissan GT-R (R35) *Meinung: Dieses Spiel bietet eine relativ gute Grafik, eine gute Atmosphäre und eine respektable Auswahl an Fahrzeugen, doch das Fahrverhalten und der Schwierigkeitsgrad sind total daneben. Die Drifts sind viel zu einfach und die Rundkurse viel zu schwer... echt eigenartig. Auch die Strecken habe ich vorher noch nie gehört, und von meiner Traumstadt Tokyo sieht man nur ein paar Container. Need for Speed: Undercover *Plattform: XBOX 360 *Version: normal *Spielfortschritt: 9X% *Lieblingswagen: Porsche 911 GT2 (997), BMW M3 E46, Audi S5 *Hauptwagen: BMW M3 E46, McLaren F1 *Meinung: Dieser Teil bietet ebenfalls eine schicke Grafik sowie eine coole Story mit echten Schauspielern (inklusive Maggie Q.). Die Arcade-mäßigen Rennen machen bis auf Weiteres Spaß und es gibt viele coole Wagen und Tuningmöglichkeiten. Negativ sind hier die total hirnlosen Ramm-Verfolgungsjagden gegen die Boss-Gegner. Dafür sind die Highway-Duelle aber der Hammer. Need for Speed: Nitro *nie gespielt Need for Speed: Shift *Plattform: XBOX 360 *Version: normal (Englisch) *Spielfortschritt: Meisterschaft gemeistert *Level: 30 *Lieblingswagen: Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997), BMW M3 GT2, BMW M3 E46, Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R (R27) *Hauptwagen: Pagani Zonda R, Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R (R27) *Meinung: NFS: Shift kommt einfach klasse rüber! Die Grafik ist der Hammer, ebenso das Wagenarsenal inklusive 72er Nissan Skyline etc. Dazu kommen die atemberaubenden Tuningmöglichkeiten plus Rennlackierungen (leider etwas wenige). Die Strecken gibt es bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen wirklich und sogar die Nordschleife hat es detailgetreu ins Spiel geschafft - richtig gut. Negativ sind hier eigentlich nur die mangelhaften Fahrzeuglackierungsmöglichkeiten. Need for Speed: World *Plattform: PC *Version: Starter-Pack *Level: 9 *Lieblingswagen: Lexus LFA, Porsche 911 Turbo (997), Audi quattro, Audi S5 *Hauptwagen: Lexus LFA, Audi quattro, Nissan Silvia (S15) *Meinung: Need for Speed: World bietet eigentlich immer kurzweilige Online-Partien, die aber auf Dauer recht langweilig werden. Die Tuningmöglichkeiten sind soweit akzeptabel, das meiste kostet aber echtes Geld. Für Autos sorgt EA, es gibt jeden Monat neue Wagen. Das Fahrverhalten ist arcade-mäßig, teilweise nervig, teilweise spaßig. Extrem ekelerregend finde ich die Map, da sie Rockport und Palmont City ganz einfach fusioniert haben! Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit *Plattform: PlayStation 3 *Version: Limited Edition *erworbene DLCs: SCPD Rebels Pack, Porsche Unleashed, Lamborghini Untamed, Porsche 911 GT2 RS (997/2) *Spielfortschritt: 100% *Trophies: 86% incl. Platin-Trophy *Racer-Level: 20 *Cop-Level: 20 *Lieblingswagen: Porsche 911 GT2 RS (997/2), Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997/2), Porsche 911 Turbo (1982 Edition), Porsche 959 *Meinung: Back to the Roots? So ein bisschen! Jedenfalls gibt es hier wieder genügend Luxuskarossen und Cops, und das mit einem 1-A-Schadensmodell. Hier kommt richtig Geschwindigkeitsgefühl auf, dazu ist die Grafik der absolute Hammer. Und Seacrest County? Es ist buchstäblich ein Paradies. Auch die Tuningmöglichkeiten vermisst man hier nicht. Einzig negativ ist die teils schwamminge Lenkung der Fahrzeuge. Shift 2 Unleashed *Plattform: PlayStation 3 *Version: Limited Edition *erworbene DLCs: Legends Pack *Spielfortschritt: xx% *Trophies: 7x% *Level: 20 *Lieblingswagen: Porsche 911 GT2 (997), BMW M3 E30 Sport Evolution, BMW 3.0 CSL Gr. 5, BMW M1 Procar, Lexus LFA, Ford Escort Mk1 RS1600, Volkswagen Golf I GTI *Hauptwagen: Lexus LFA *Meinung: Shift 2 Unleashed bietet eine atemberaubende Grafik, eine riesige Fahrzeugauswahl und eine realistische Fahrphysik. Außerdem gibt es massig wunderschöne Rennstrecken und Stadtparcourse, die atmosphärisch der absolute Hammer sind, vorallem bei Nacht oder Dämmerung. Die Tuningmöglichkeiten sind beinahe unbegrenzt, man kann jeden Krempel einzeln umbauen, sogar einen Motor aus einem BMW M6 in einen BMW M3. Negativ sind der oft sehr hohe Schwierigkeitsgrad, die mangelnde Auswahl an Vinyls und die Fähigkeit, dass Gegner den Spieler manchmal auf dem Grünstreifen ausbeschleunigen. Need for Speed: The Run *Plattform: PlayStation 3 *Version: Limited Edition *erworbene DLCs: Supersportwagen-Paket *The Run-Fortschritt: 100% *The Run-Zeit: n.A. *Herausforderungs-Serie: n.A. *Trophies: 75% *Level: 2X *Lieblingswagen: Lexus LFA, Porsche 911 Carrera (991), Audi quattro *Hauptwagen: Lexus LFA *Meinung: The Run hat mich leider etwas enttäuscht. Der The Run-Modus ist sehr kurz und teilweise frustrierend schwer. Die Herausforderungsserie ist ganz okay, allerdings etwas langweilig. Einzig die Online-Partien sind recht kurzweilig und spaßig. Die Grafik ist meiner Meinung nach schlechter als bei den beiden Vorgängern, das Fahrzeugverhalten ist seltsam, die KI ist nervig und das Schadensmodell ist schlecht. Die Fahrzeugauswahl ist hingegen wieder ganz okay, man kann auch bei ein paar Wagen vorgenerierte Bodykits dranklatschen, etwas selber gestalten kann man aber nicht... Meiner Meinung nach ist The Run zusammen mit ProStreet der schlechteste Teil der NFS-Serie. Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) *Plattform: PlayStation 3 *Version: Limited Edition *erworbene DLCs: / *Fortschritt: / *Trophies: / *Level: / *Lieblingswagen: / *Meinung: folgt Need for Speed: Rivals *Plattform: / *Version: / *erworbene DLCs: / *Fortschritt: / *Trophies: / *Level: / *Lieblingswagen: / *Meinung: folgt